Kitty Blue
by TopazVoice
Summary: What happens when Mew Ichigo gets kidnapped by Deep Blue? Will she fight for freedom? Or give into him? Raited M for language and possible Lemon.
1. Taken away!

LolitaKoneko: Hey it's Topaz here. But my pen name is going to be LolitaKoneko. X Deep Blue do the disclaimer.  
DB: What? No. Don't order me around.  
LolitaKoneko: Fine. I'll just partner Ichigo with Kisshu for this fanfic.  
DB: LolitaKoneko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!  
LolitaKoneko: I knew I could change your mind.  
DB: Just get on with the fanfic!

* * *

Ichigo was on her way to the café, a whole day of work ahead of her, much to her despair. Ryou had been going hard on her lately, after she almost got kidnapped by Kisshu for the 20th time. Minto was still slacking off even more so since she started going out with that Makoto boy; she spent almost every second on the phone to or texting him. Lettuce was too shy to talk to any customers or Ryou for that matter. Pudding was banned from doing anything other than taking orders after breaking almost every plate in the café and Zakuro was away in America filming for a new TV show.

She opened the door to the café just in time to hear a loud crash and screams of despair;  
'Pudding we told you to stay out of the kitchen!'  
Oh joy, four hours of hell, followed by studying for the test coming up. Could it get any worse? Ryou walked out of the kitchen and walked over to Ichigo, demanding she got into her work outfit to clean up the broken plates.

She sighed, before turning away and walking into the changing room. She hung her school bag up and took out a hairbrush, unaware she was being watched. She pulled the ribbons out of her hair and brushed the glossy red strands. She lifted her school top over her head and unzipped her skirt so she was standing in just her underwear. She was about to put on her café dress when she felt two arms snake around her waist.  
'Kisshu?' she said, her voice wavering in fear. She knew she was wrong.

Ichigo slowly turned within the aliens arms. It was… It was… Deep Blue!  
'Hello Kitten…' He whispered into her ear. 'You're mine now.'  
He slipped his hand over her mouth making sure she couldn't scream for help. Ichigo blacked out in fear, her head lolling back.

She woke up later in a small cell like room, her arms chained up.  
'Wh... Where am I? Someone HELP!'

* * *

LolitaKoneko: Well that is the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it!  
DB: Please review and stay tuned for later chapters!  
LolitaKoneko: Thanks! xxx


	2. Open Up Kitty!

CherryLolita: Hey guys. I know it has been a while! I'm so sorry! Life has been hectic, and the likes.  
DB: Topaz got her hair dyed red so changed her name to Cherry!  
CL: I'm also trying my best to do well in school; I want to become a dancer.  
DB: Well here is the next chapter of Kitty Blue!  
Ichigo: I didn't want to do this…. I get…  
CL: *Covers her mouth* don't give it away!  
Ichigo: CheffyLoliffa doffent ownff anyfing.  
CL: Yeah I don't! Xxx Enjoy!

* * *

'Help! Someone please!' Ichigo tried to get up but the chains were holding her in place. She looked around, her vision hazy and blurred. She had been drugged. The room she was in was small, bars on the windows and a big iron door stopped her from being able to leave, that and her chained up limbs also. She looked down on herself and found that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes but instead a red bra and panties covered in black lace. She tried to move the thought of Deep Blue undressing her and moving his eyes over her naked body so he could change her, as it made sick rise in the back of her throat.

She could hear loud footsteps moving along outside the door. She knew who it was, Deep Blue of course. She strained her arms and legs against the chains only managing to cut into her arms, ruby blood trickled down her pale skin. Keys moved in the door and it swung open, a bright light stung at her eyes, but it was quickly blocked out by a large shadow of a man with very long hair.  
'Crap…' She thought to herself, 'What… what is he going to do…. To me….'  
She looked down herself once more, trying to look for some sort of way of slipping her legs out from the chains, but she was stuck.  
'Wh… what do you want from me….?' She asked, her voice shaking in fear.  
Deep Blue replied quickly and sternly, 'Everything.'

Ichigo tried to back away, 'Let me go!' she cried out as Deep Blue walked closer to her. He ignored her and continued to get closer and closer. Ichigo closed her legs and looked to the floor. 'I won't let you have me! Never!'  
As she said this Deep Blue prised open her legs and smiled smugly at her. 'Oh really?' He asked half laughing at her. Ichigo didn't reply scared to burst out in tears.

Deep Blue looked at Ichigo with lust in his eyes and he stripped himself off. He was naked and Ichigo stared, gobsmacked, at his member. 'How would that feel inside me….?' She thought, 'Wait no… I shouldn't be thinking that!' Deep Blue bent over her and tore off her bra and panties, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, she struggled under him only making him want her more. He wanted to ram right into her now and hear her scream in pain and fear, but he was going to take it slower and tease her until she gave in to him. He moved his head down towards her and smiled up at her. He could see the innocence in her eyes, the innocence he was about to steal from her.

His tongue prodded at her and she inhaled sharply. It felt so good to her, she could feel it slowly pushing her lips apart and she wanted to scream, but she knew this was bad and that she shouldn't want it at all. He licked against her clit, earning another sharp inhale from her; she tried not to do so much as whine but was failing a little, she decided it would be best to struggle against him, to try and make him stop.

Deep Blue pulled his tongue out and gazed at Ichigo, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hanging open, she tried her best to stay strong. Or else she would be lost to him. Deep Blue positioned his member at the virgin entrance and slowly pushed in, he hadn't quite reached her barrier when he pulled out, then pushed back in, fast! Ichigo moaned in pain, but also enjoyment, 'S… STOP! Please!' Deep Blue continued to push in and out, increasing pace and pressure, until he broke through her barrier. Ichigo moaned much louder, climaxing at the same time as Deep Blue came.

With that Deep Blue stood up, gathered his stuff and left Ichigo naked on the floor. She started to sob as she knew she was stuck, but all the while she was thinking about how good he was, how much fun it had been. She didn't know it was the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

CL: So what do you think? Good or not? Remember this is my first Lemon as well as my first fic!  
Deep Blue: That. Was. Amazing!  
Ichigo: I hated it!  
CL: You loved it really!  
Ichigo: Not!  
CL: Did!  
Deep Blue: Stay tuned guys! CherryLolita doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, But if she did I would be one happy alien!


	3. Catnip in exchange

CherryLolita: Hello Guys. I'm back with the next Chapter of Kitty Blue!  
Deep Blue: I'm glad you are finally writing this!  
Ichigo: I didn't sign up to this!  
CL: You signed a contract!  
Ichigo: It said Masaya on it!  
CL: Same thing really. Deep Blue is Masaya!  
Ichigo: He is not now! Deep Blue and Masaya now have different bodies!  
Deep Blue: CherryLolita doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

"Please let me go home…." Ichigo said to Deep Blue as he brought in a plate of food. "It's already been 2 weeks… You got what you wanted…." Deep Blue laughed and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, "I want you to be mine forever. So I can't let you go ever." She shuddered as he pressed his lips against hers. "G…g… get off!" she shouted while slapping him on the cheek, suddenly realising how stupid she was to have hit him. "I… I'm sorry!" She said, backing away slightly, pulling as hard as she could on the chains.

She could see the anger in Deep Blue's eyes build up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Deep Blue-sama!" she said quickly. He stopped and smiled,  
"Sama?" he asked.  
"What?" Ichigo replied confused.  
"You called me Deep Blue-sama." Ichigo blushed, she hadn't realised.

* * *

***Flashback – One week ago***  
"Please let me go….." Ichigo said, her soul as weak as her tired eyelids.  
"I can't!" Deep Blue said in response.  
"I hate you Deep Blue! I HATE YOU!" She shouted while crying.  
Deep Blue leant over her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Call me Deep Blue-sama!" he demanded. She shook her head in response. "Never…."  
***End of flashback* **

* * *

"It doesn't mean anything!" She said furiously.  
"You're eyes say something different." He said, looking directly at them. Ichigo looked away "I… It doesn't mean anything!" She insisted for the second time. Deep Blue took a key and unlocked the chains holding her hands and legs. 'If she hated me so much…. She will do anything to leave. We'll have to see what she does.' He thought.

"Eh?" Ichigo said confused. "Are you letting me go?"  
Deep Blue said nothing. Instead he grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head as he bit into her neck, a small amount of blood trickled down her neck and he licked it up lovingly. She moaned slightly as he did this. "N… no…." But he continued anyway, licking up her neck before kissing her with force. She struggled a little, but not an awful lot. Then Deep Blue pushed her to the ground, topping her, her arms still above her head. "Be mine." He said while moving his leg between hers, earning a sharp gasp. Her eyes already glazed over.

"You like that kitten?" he said, doing it again but harder, this time earning a loud moan. He reached his hand down and could feel through her panties that she was soaking wet. "No…" she sighed breathlessly. He rubbed at her through her thin panties as he back arched up into him. "Then why are you moving towards my hands?" he asked. "I can't help it! It's my cat side!" she said annoyed. Deep Blue liked her cat side for this. He liked it a lot. "Will you let me do what I want with you for this?" he asked while holding up catnip. Ichigo looked at it trying to hold back her cat side, but since she had hit her period it had gotten much stronger than her human self.

She flipped Deep Blue so she was on top and grabbed for the catnip. "Not yet Kitty cat!" he said. "Undress!" She did as she was told. He undressed too and pulled her back to the ground. "You have to enjoy this! And show that you are enjoying this! No struggling at all!" he told her waving the catnip in front of her face. She nodded a lot as he moved down so his face was between her legs. Forcing them apart he licked three fingers and inserted one, pumping it slowly. She sighed and gasped but he wanted to hear her scream his name. He added another and quickened his pace. Then another. She moaned, arching her back towards him. He pulled them out fast and licked at them, the curious young girl watched before grabbing his wrist and shoving the three fingers in her mouth. She licked at them. Deep Blue removed them and added his mouth instead, licking at her lips, asking for entry. She gave it to him tangling her tongue with his, while he positioned himself at her entry and pushed in with force. She broke away and gasped in pain, tears welling up at her eyes. He started moving inside her. "D… Deep Blue…. Sama…." She whispered. As he sped up so did her breathing.

She arched her back and moaned as he hit her sweet spot. "Deep Blue…" she moaned. He continued, he wasn't going to stop until she screamed it. He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach and began from behind. Hitting her much deeper than before. She grabbed onto the back of his legs, and each time he pulled out, she would pull him right back in. She was just reaching all she could take when, "DEEP BLUE!" she screamed his name and climaxed, releasing her honey. Deep Blue followed after then pulled out and stood up, throwing the catnip to her. "Good girl." He said as he left the room.

* * *

CherryLolita: My Christmas present to you guys!  
DB: It was definitely mine too!  
Ichigo: Can mine be leaving?  
CL: Your contract last *checks* FOREVER!  
DB: Fuck yeah!  
CL: I was wondering if I would be allowed to use words like c*m and p*ssy. I'm asking because I don't want to offend anyone.  
DB: Comment so CL can improve.  
CL: What are you trying to say about my writing?  
Ichigo: Baibai guys. *Turns to CL and DB* Stop hitting him CL!  
DB: I knew you loved me!


	4. Chairs CAN be fun!

CherryLolita: Hey guys. Well, here I am writing another chapter. (Sorry for taking so long)  
Masaya: I'm in it?  
Ichigo: YUS! Lemon scene with him?  
CherryLolita: No. He is on Earth.  
Deep Blue: You're all mine Kitten.  
Ichigo: Eeeeppp!  
CherryLolita: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ^_^

* * *

On Earth everyone was gathered in the café: Masaya, the mews, even Kisshu. They were all worried; nobody had seen her at all for 12 days. Her parents were out of town but only for another six days and when they got back…. The panic there would be…. They had to find her.  
"Kisshu… We know you took her!" Minto accused him.  
"I swear… I didn't take my koneko." He told everyone in reply. "I couldn't…."  
Masaya looked at him with doubt in his eyes, "We know it was you!"  
Their arguing continued on and on for ages.

Ichigo was half asleep, Deep Blue hadn't been in for about an hour now and it pained her to think it, but she was lonely and wanted his company. She stood up and looked over herself, the cuts where the chains had been holding her hands and legs had just healed over, she was in only her underwear and was a little cold.

She walked over to the door; putting her ear to it she listened closely. She couldn't hear anything but something told her someone was there. She backed away from the door and sat down in the middle of the room. She had a plan: Wait until Deep Blue is done with her… and make a dash for it. Not long passed before Deep Blue came in. Ichigo looked up at him with emotionless eyes. Deep Blue didn't like her lack of expression towards him.

Ichigo looked away from him and muttered, "When are you going to let me go…?"  
"When are you going to see…? I can't let you go Ichigo…." He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "I can't let you leave."  
Ichigo sighed and looked away, pained by what he had said. She stood up only to be pulled back to the floor.  
"No!" she said, backing away from him and shielding her breasts with her arms. Deep Blue grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head, holding with one hand and binding them together with the other. She struggled and kicked out at him but he bound her arms and started on her legs.

Ichigo knew that if she couldn't move her legs, she had no chance at all for escape…. She could see the smirk on his face, he was planning something, and it scared her a lot. He pulled at her clothes, stripping her off.  
"NO! STOP!" she screamed at him, struggling wildly while trying to free her legs.  
He took something strange looking out of his pocket and flicked a switch on it, it made a violent buzzing noise, Ichigo knew what it was instantly after that.  
"HELL NO!" she screamed again as he pushed it into her.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as a warm feeling pulsed through her. She screamed loudly and  
thrashed around madly, seeing Deep Blue watch while smirking. What was he trying to do?  
"AHHH! N… NO! PLEASE… NO!" she screamed out in desperation, it felt so good but she knew it was bad, she needed to escape.  
"You want it out?" Deep Blue whispered into her ear, pushing it in further, causing her to moan loudly.  
"Y… yes…. P… please….." came a breathless reply.  
He pushed it in and out quickly, watching her thrash around as he did; her face was contorted with a mix of fear and pleasure. It's vibrations shook her whole body and made her pant and whimper.  
"STOP! AHHH! STOP!" she cried. Deep Blue complied.

He pulled it out of her and tossed it to the side. Stripping himself off, he glanced at Ichigo's face, seeing the need in her eyes. But she refused him, or she did until he held out some catnip.  
"You can have this. But only if you be a good girl and do as I say."  
Ichigo nodded obediently and stopped fighting.

Deep Blue brought his face down to her lower lips and began licking so slowly that she couldn't help but cry out in exasperation. He licked at a non-constant pace his tongue just in her and no more. She bucked her hips up, trying to get it further inside herself but failing.  
"T… Take me…." She muttered.  
He ignored her and continued to lick s-l-o-w-l-y every so often going a little faster, taking her to the edge but never over it.  
"Please! Take me!" she screamed at him once more.

Deep Blue sped up his licking, pushing his tongue into her then sucking on her clit. Then he picked up the vibrator and held it against her clit while licking at her opening very fast, Ichigo showed her enjoyment in this by screaming and moaning.

Deep Blue stopped; he now wanted his turn for this sort of treatment. He stood up and took a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it back into the middle of the room. Ichigo watched as he strapped the vibrator onto the chair.  
"Sit on that." He told her, grabbing her arm and forcing her onto the vibrator, she instantly started gasping.  
Deep Blue then stood in front of her, her face was level with his member as he pushed it into her mouth.  
"Now you can pleasure yourself and me at the same time" he told her with a smirk.  
Ichigo started to suck on Deep Blue while bobbing up and down on the vibrator, both of them moaned and called each other's name. Ichigo was reaching her limit along with Deep Blue, her tongue danced around him. Deep Blue clicked a button on a remote he had to turn the remote up full. He could now feel the vibrations moving from her lower lips all the way to her upper lips.

He came into her mouth, filling her with the taste of him.  
"Swallow it" he told her, and she did.  
Ichigo hadn't quite climaxed yet and continued to bounce on the object that was pleasing her, Deep Blue reached his hand down and pressed it against her clit, slowly moving his fingers in circles before speeding up. Then Ichigo released, throwing her head back and screaming as loud as she could, covering the chair and his hands in her sweet juices.

Deep Blue smirked at her and picked up some rope.  
"Stay here until I come back" he told her while tying her down to the chair, "There is enough charge in that to keep it going for a few hours"  
Ichigo protested and thrashed around as Deep Blue attached another vibrator to the chair, this one pressed against her clit.  
He then turned and walked out to leave Ichigo to struggle and cum over and over while he watched through cameras set up in the room.

* * *

CherryLolita: So what do you think? I've been writing this one for way to long guys! I had to finish it to show I was still writing!  
DB: WOW!  
CL: What?  
DB: Just wow! Where the hell do you come up with these ideas?  
Ichigo: In her pervy imagination!  
CL: Shut it you!  
DB: *smirking* CherryLolita doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!


End file.
